The invention relates to applications of so-called power-factor control circuits as power-conservation devices, and in particular to cord sets embodying miniaturized circuits of such nature.
Nola U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,648 and 4,266,177 state the problem of power-factor degradation, illustratively involved in reduced-load operation of induction motors, and these patents describe circuits for continuously sensing the phase between voltage and current supplied to a load, and for using the sensed magnitude of this phase relation to so modify the delivered voltage that power-factor degradation is substantially eliminated, thereby effecting a substantial saving in input-energy cost, to operate the utilization device.
In a technical article by Allen, et al., "Power Factor Controller: Its Future Lies in Proper Application", Appliance Engineer, October, 1980, beginning at page 70, the authors note that despite the acclaim and publicity given to Mr. Nola's invention as "being one of the most unique and easy solutions to the problem of conservation of energy", and despite passage of three years since its patenting, "the power factor controller has not made significant inroads into the retrofit markets of residential and commerical appliances and industrial machines nor into original equipment manufacture (OEM) markets." The article assesses payback and proper application as key factors contributing to limited acceptance of the power-factor controller.